wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Painted Lady (Silver)
Undergoing Revamp Please do not edit this page or use its contents without my permission! ”They didn’t kick me out for being different...no, they kicked me out for being right.” Appearance Painted is tall, slim, and majestic. Her wings are a magnificent black; her body is nearly-black green. Her eyes are often said to shimmer like the ocean, the same shade of blue as well. Her horns are thin and straight, slightly lighter than the rest of her. What’s most striking is her gold-and-black robe that she fashioned out of her own silk. It covers her body, but its thin enough that she can still fly and walk easily with it on. In paintings, she’s often shown with a flag that holds her island’s symbol on it. Relationships Her misfits: Painted rules with a firm belief that she's not to be dethroned, and the misfits she rules don't argue. They need a queen. She is that queen. Wasp: She hates her but thanks her. Painted now knows what it's like to be a queen - but she wants the real thing, so she's willing to dethrone Wasp if it comes down to it. Personality Painted his controlling, harsh, and extremely selfish. She only does what she wants, when it’s most convenient for her. She’s convinced that her opinion is the only one that matters, that she’s always right, and that everyone will—one day—listen and come at her beck and call. She’s always wanted to be a queen, although she does wish she were ruling over more dragons rather than a small group of Pantalan misfits. While she may seem completely in control in public, if anyone would see her in private, she’s a nervous wreak. She loves her job—really—but she’s afraid of the revolt that’ll cost her her queenhood—or her life. She lacks much social interaction, and while she enjoys being alone, she sometimes wishes she didn’t come off as threatening in any way. Backstory Painted was born and raised in Pantala during Queen Wasp’s reign. She’s always been selfish, controlling, and harsh, but those weren’t the things that dragons hated about her. They didn’t hate her for being black either. No, they kicked her out because she was right. In order to understand her backstory, you have to understand that her family was as high up as SilkWings could be. One day, when she was seven, she went to speak with Queen Wasp herself. Young Painted believed something treasonous, forbidden. She believed that she was a princess. Upon hearing this, Queen Wasp made a show of killing her, but Painted made it out unscathed. Wasp told her to leave Pantala, and if she returned she would not be welcomed and will die. Painted agreed, for she feared death. Painted considered herself “kicked out.” Some may argue that she was only sent away because her family was a large asset to Wasp—as much as SilkWings could be. She went to an island that was mostly inhabited besides a few Pantalan misfits; a blood-red HiveWing with no black on him, a hideous-colored SilkWing with no antenna, a LeafWing, and a few hybrids. Painted had always wanted to rule over dragons, and since she was the most fitting, she took on the role of queen. There were few times in her reign where anything went wrong, but as Painted grew, she realized that her subjects were pitiful, weak, barely even dragons. She started considering herself the Queen of Nothing. She started wishing to be the Queen of Everything. When she was ten, the second-most eventful thing in her life occurred (the first being her meeting with Wasp). She had been walking through the woods, collecting fruit (she had been a slightly different dragon back then), when she came across a glittering black berry. Curious, she ate it, and was relieved when she didn’t die. It tasted delicious, like a strawberry and watermelon and honey all mixed into one, tasty sweetness. She gathered as much as she could, marking the spot mentally so she could come back. After a few days of eating them, her silk turned from white to gold. The misfits that she ruled called it a miracle from Clearsight, a sign that Painted truly was royalty. From her gold silk, they made many things; a crown, a robe, a flag, tapestries, everything. Since then, Painted has been providing her people with wonderful gold silk that they made into everything they have now. She’s ready to show Pantala she is a queen. She’s ready to become the Queen of Everything, and it can’t be said for certain whether or not she’ll stop until she gets what she believes she deserves. Trivia Gallery Feel free to draw her if you’d like ^_^ Category:SilkWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (SilverTheIcewingHybrid)